


The Family of B2ST

by citrussunscreen



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	The Family of B2ST

**Title:** The Family of B2ST

 **Pairing:** GiKwang/YoSeop, DooJoon/JunHyung

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Notes:** I'm sure a lot of people think this way, seeing BEAST as one family, but this is how I see it and it's subtly hinted all over this ficc; DooJoon as the arrogant father, JunHyung as the nagging mother, HyunSeung the pretty eldest child followed by DongWoon the laid back second child, GiKwang the moody third child and YoSeop the energetic youngest child.   
Small references to how blood type may define someone's personality. Oh and I'm a little confused with the correct spelling of their names, so it would be nice if someone could clarify it. ^^ Please enjoy reading. m(_ _)m

**DooJoon**

There are days where DooJoon is the first person to get up. There are days where he is the second member to get up, after the actor GiKwang and his early schedule. Some days, he wakes up, ready to wake the band members but finds himself confused. He swore YoSeop was in his own bed last night. He does not understand how the other ended up sleeping in GiKwang’s bed which is supposed to be empty.

There are nights where DooJoon is a light sleeper. There was this one day he remembers waking groggily; disturbed by his neighbour, YoSeop who quietly peeled his covers open. Stealthily, in the dark room dimly lit by the cracks through the window and door, DooJoon watches YoSeop greet the busy GiKwang. A hug and a kiss before the sleepy blond crawls into GiKwang’s vacated bed.

There, in that moment DooJoon wonders whether the visual maknae is either too tired to climb back into his own bed or if the shortie simply enjoys the smell of GiKwang left behind in the bed sheets. The last thought made the “father” of the “family” scrunch up his face. Sighing, he checks the time and rolls his eyes as he realises he only has one hour left. He wasn’t going to be getting any decent sleep. Before he closes his eyes a fleeting thought passes through his mind; he shouldn’t be expecting any grandchildren from them.

There are those mornings DooJoon wakes up and YoSeop isn’t in his own bed. He doesn’t question why he finds the other in GiKwang’s bed. And he no longer questions why YoSeop is the first to get out of bed when he calls. It finally clicked.

**JunHyung**

As the supposed “mother” of the “family”, JunHyung diligently tucks everyone in bed every night. He hasn’t gone as far as giving each kid a kiss on the forehead, and wasn’t going to anytime soon.

As expected, everyone is tired, debuting today and all. He could still hear his heart beat in excitement. And then his mind drifted back to that classic game of “Truth or Dare” they had played earlier that night. The confessions, the singing to embarrassing songs and performing image-ruining skits.

As his eyes roam around the limited field of view he has, JunHyung’s thoughts drift to the sleeping companion in the bed next to his, he remembers watching that said sleeping companion pinning YoSeop down whilst everyone else watches with smiles on their face, chanting “Kiss! Kiss!” over and over again. A smile graces his features and applauds fill the small room as GiKwang’s lips press over YoSeop’s lips, he could remember the flashing of the camera, knowing that there was going to be plenty to talk about later that night.

As the member’s laughter keeps ringing, people holding stomachs, people wiping tears and people on too much of a high to hold the camera steady, JunHyung was suddenly reminded of DooJoon as he watches the way GiKwang hungrily devours YoSeop, the way their bodies were pressed and moulded against each other and the way fingers tangle and pull at hair. If there was a time JunHyung didn’t believe in blood type predicting personality, it was during those kinds of times, GiKwang was far from sensible. And JunHyung thinks to himself _‘Like father, like son’_.

As his eyes felt heavy and fluttered shut, JunHyung knew he should’ve bought out the booze.

**HyunSeung**

It was late at night, but he couldn’t sleep, and there was nothing better than a late midnight snack. He could already imagine the ice cream melting in his mouth. Sneakily, the singer crept out of bed, attempting to flatten his hair with his hands as he silently tiptoed out of the room and towards the kitchen. That was until the flashing screen from the TV caught his eyes. HyunSeung couldn’t help but curiously look over, wondering if someone was watching or had just carelessly left it on.

It was a sleeping YoSeop spooned intimately in GiKwang’s lap, a thin blanket draped over the two as GiKwang silently watched the muted movie on the small TV.

It couldn’t be helped, HyunSeung thought as he pouted at the spotted 2 empty ice cream wrappers beside the two young and short ones. He couldn’t decide whether he should go whine to them about not inviting him to eat midnight ice cream together or if he should wake YoSeop and tell him to brush his teeth before sleeping. Shaking his head, HyunSeung decided he should go get what he got out of bed for, hoping that GiKwang would be too preoccupied with the muted movie and sleeping companion to notice him.

It wasn’t all that surprising, the pretty boy thought to himself. He knew that the two of them were close, but then, all the members were close. He cast a glance over at the two again, watching GiKwang lovingly press his lips against the top of YoSeop’s fluffy canary like head. _‘Perhaps, just not that close’._

**DongWoon**

He shuts his eyes tightly and chants in his head, hoping to get some peace and sleep.

He doesn’t even want to think about how the other members are dealing with all this noise. He remembers waking up to find JunHyung either sleeping on the floor or in YoSeop’s vacated bed.  The creaking of the bed beside him was really persistent. He barely thought about how the leader was dealing with the creaking bed. (He realised later the man simply shared YoSeop’s bed with JunHyung) DongWoon wonders briefly if he’d die if he hurled himself out of the window. Sometimes, he wonders if GiKwang and YoSeop deliberately make all this noise to annoy him. Especially since they’re not consistent in which days they decide to share a bed.

He realises that he’d need to keep a pair of ear plugs by his pillow every night because of the other members’ unexpected activity. He reaches for his mp3 player and takes out his earphones. They’d have to do for tonight as he places them in his ear and rolls over to the very end of his bed, his forehead touching the wall.

He hears the bed creak again even with his earphones stuck in his ears and YoSeop’s breathy and playful “GiKwang-hyung” reaches his ears. Mentally groaning, DongWoon turns on his mp3 and increases the volume. It is then DongWoon vows to nicely ask for separate bedrooms before bathrooms. Or, if he could muster up the courage, act like their much more mature and understanding “older” brother and not be embarrassed about asking if they’d kindly take their activities into the bathroom.

He didn’t think about how much he’d need the bathroom at the most random times. Perhaps sharing the same room wasn’t all that bad after all.

**GiKwang**

The member with nice abs stretches his limbs before getting into the shower, his hand holding his neck as he arches back when the cold water gradually warms up as it smothers his smooth skin. He vaguely hears the door to the bathroom open and knows that YoSeop has just walked in when he hears the other singing love songs.

The bubbly boy pokes his head into the shower with a wide smile before sticking his tongue out. GiKwang blinks and laughs, pulling the other into the shower. He doesn’t mind when YoSeop drapes all over him, pressing pale skin against his wet skin.

“You are going to wash my back right?” GiKwang asks, suddenly feeling an urge to nibble on YoSeop’s ears.

The transfer of heat between skins stimulates his senses to an even higher level; GiKwang finds that he can never get tired of the other’s softer and rounder curves. And when YoSeop pulls back, groaning to wipe his back, GiKwang is silent as he relishes in his relaxing shower. He hears the voices of the other members from outside the bathroom, and he wonders when he’ll buy a lock for the door.

“I feel like your husband when you wipe me down”

The man formerly known as AJ watches his partner look a little bewildered, before laughing and putting on a cute face and fluttering his long eyelashes “Darling~ Oh, how would you like me tonight?”

The slight shock of hearing YoSeop talk so sweetly all of a sudden raised GiKwang’s blood pressure at the other’s implications. Smirking, GiKwang turned around and pushed the willing and older boy against the tiled wall, he could barely hear DongWoon’s loud declaration of how it might be YoSeop’s type B blood that gets them so wild in the bathroom and DooJoon’s agreeing laughter as he focused his attention back on YoSeop’s cute nose.

**YoSeop**

A hand reaches out to card through his khaki coloured hair, catching his attention. YoSeop watches GiKwang watch him smile as he ran his own fingers through the other’s shorter sandy coloured hair. He can feel GiKwang’s finger press into his dimple before fingers playfully pinch his cheek. And yet, he couldn’t stop smiling, instead, bringing both his hands to pinch the other, missing when the younger boy ducked under the table.

A sharp tap on the dinner table and the two boys stopped pulling at each other and went back to their dinner like two well trained dogs. YoSeop grudgingly picked at his food before he smiled sheepishly to himself, picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks he nudges the singer sitting beside him.

“Ahhhh~ Open up” YoSeop imitates a hungry chick and opens his mouth, his chopsticks hovering close to GiKwang’s mouth.

A laugh escapes from YoSeop’s lips as he watches the other obediently open his mouth. All of a sudden, he felt so girly and shy as he watches GiKwang give him a smile, as if he wanted the other to keep feeding him. There was barely any embarrassment as he gently wiped GiKwang’s lips with a napkin before using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of broccoli, ignoring everyone else’s stare as he fed GiKwang again, this time, making sure to place his other hand on the other’s thigh, just for good measure.

A little loving is essential for family dinners.

**B2ST**

“Those are some nice lyrics” JunHyung states as he looks over the shoulder of the determined go-lucky looking boy.

YoSeop laughs to himself “Thank-you”

HyunSeung takes a curious peek and his lips curl up into a smile as he whispers into a nodding DongWoon’s ear, the two of them laughing at what HyunSeung had said. DongWoon attempts to suppress his laughter but fails.

Giving the two taller members a raised eyebrow, GiKwang decides to ignore them, and settles with picking at the ends of YoSeop’s hair.

“It looks like it’s written for a matrimony, doesn’t it?” HyunSeung asks casually, his hand covering DongWoon’s mouth to keep the other from laughing as the youngest member vigorously nods his head.

Taking another look, JunHyung nods and caresses his chin “It does...”

“Really? Whose? Do we know them?” DooJoon asks for the sake of it as he slurps up the instant noodles messily, flipping through a basketball magazine.

“Stalker SeHo and mines” YoSeop answers nonchalantly, continuing to scribble in his notepad.

Everyone nodded, as if they knew all along. And when it finally sunk in they couldn’t tell if the two were messing around with them or being truthful. And if they were being honest, it was one hell of a way to drop the bomb.

Chuckling, GiKwang smiles as he rubs YoSeop’s cheeks “Yup” he says, as if to affirm YoSeop’s statement.

YoSeop beamed brightly “We’re getting married”


End file.
